Prendas apretadas y calientes
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Terry quería corroborar si esa pecosa usaba aquellas prendas que las chicas de los animes usaban en educación fisica y Candy tenía que complacer sus fetiches Pareja Candy x Terry, contiene lemmon


**Hola, soy Yuzu Araki y esta vez traigo otra historia de Candy, esta vez será un OS algo hot con motivo del cumpleaños de Terry-kun, lamento si lo subí tarde pero es que estaba con mucho tiempo en mi trabajo y bueno decidí subir este capitulo con fetiches de anime moderno**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Terry Grandchester sama aunque algo tarde... **

**Saludos a las Terrytanas**

**Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera**

.

.

.

Eran fines de clases de educación física donde obvamente las chicas se irían a las duchas, a excepción de una persona que a pesar de alistarse para ducharse debía llevar todos los instrumentos usados a la bodega o sala de deportes, esa era…

-Candy White Ardley

-Esa soy yo- Anunció la mencionada mientras iba hacia la docente que le encargó la orden

-Candy, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, solo ten cuidado y apúrate para no retrasar la próxima clase

-Está todo bien, no se preocupe maestra- Dijo la joven mientras se disponía a recoger todos los balones de baloncesto y futbol dentro de una carreta de bodega, mientras llevaba la carreta se despidió de sus amigas por el momento, después de eso tomaría una rápida e iría a clases pero de manera rápida, no quería tener problemas si llegaba tarde, sus amigas le desearon suerte y la jovw

La rubia pecosa llevaba rápidamente la carreta a la bodega de deportes y dejarla en su sitio, tenía prisas de ir a clases pero no contaba que una nueva desgracia en su corta vida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina (Como siempre y todos los días)… En menos de nada la canasta de balones cayó al suelo y varios de ellos al rebotar causaron una destrucción tumbando todos los instrumentos y estandes que se hallaban en la sala.

Y fue así como la pobre Candy tenía en su agenda negra la desgracia chorrocientos mil, ahora las tenía muy negras pues tenía que recoger todo ese desorden pero viendo lo peor se tardaría toda la vida, de hecho todo el día y claro recibiría una reprimenda más una anotación en su archivo permanente… A menos de que alguien la ayudara.

.

.

.

Terry Grandchester estaba descansando en aquella segunda colina de Pony, acostado en el suelo con un cigarro en la boca y auriculares en los oídos escuchando una rola de los Beattles cuando de pronto el ringtone de mensaje estaba en su móvil, el joven se paró en menos de nada para ver quien era el Whatsapp, no era la primera vez pero sabía quién era exactamente, de hecho la única persona que hacía que usara frecuentemente su móvil.

Al menos eso hacía que su día fuera menos aburrido que nunca y más cuando se trataba de cierta Tarzán Pecosa como le decía en ocasiones

"¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Estás afuera de la escuela?... Sabes, estoy en la bodega de gimnasio y quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿Please?"

El joven ni corto ni perezoso dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a las canchas del colegio, las chicas de primer año tenían a estas horas clases de educación física a lo cual se dirigió con su uniforme de gakuran negro abierto hacia la tan mencionada bodega de entrenamiento y en menos de nada por la ventana encontró a cierta rubia pecosa la cual usaba chaqueta roja abierta dejando ver una camiseta con su nombre escrito en katakana en el centro, justamente en la zona de su busto, y sin mencionar una pantaloneta roja tipo short que de alguna forma remarcaba su trasero logrando una buena vista.

Candy no era de esas chicas de buenas tetas o un buen culo pero aún tenía un algo que la hacía ser muy ardiente y Terry ya sabía como lidiar con cierta tensión que en cualquier momento rompería su pantalón… Que mejor oportunidad que ser de buen samaritano con esa pecosa tarada y después cuando no se lo espere… Era divertido ver como su "Uke" como en ocasiones la llamaba dejaba salir ese lado lascivo, habían pasado un largo tiempo, quizás meses, semanas o quizás días pero a pesar de ello quería cogerse a esa rubia reina del drama de una vez por todas.

-¡Oh Terry!- Exclamó la pecosa con una sonrisa risueña, de esos gestos que hacen las princesas encantadas al encontrarse con su príncipe y salvador-Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, de alguna manera dejé caer todas las pelotas y bueno…-

Se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía tontamente

-¿Me puedes dar una manita?

El joven castaño miraba de manera detenida a su Uke pecosa, usaba el uniforme de educación física pero en realidad sentía deseos de ver a esa chica con la camiseta blanca, esa prenda ajustada y apretada que parecía una braga de cuero, ya saben ese detalle que solo se dan en los animes y que más uno dijera "Esta chica está que arde" O "Esa guerita está para que se la meta por el…"

Pero no todos los sueños podían hacerse realidad aunque era buena idea echar dos veces la mano como en corroborar si tenía dichosas prendas que solo se piensan que existen en televisión, el inglés sin pensarlo dos veces y en cuestión de nada asintió

-Por supuesto, un caballero como yo no negaría un favor a una dama

Respuesta alegórica como aristocrática que dejaba con una gota de sudor a la rubia pero con que fuera un sí estaba bien. El joven rebelde inglés decidió arremangarse las mangas del gakuran y poner manos a la obra ayudando con cada balón o con cada instrumento hasta que en cuestión de minutos todo el lugar estaba impecable e intacto.

Los dos chicos estaban sudorosos pero contentos con su pequeño arduo trabajo a lo cual dejaron cerrado el lugar con llave y se fueron a clases, la joven pecosa se despidió de su amigo como en ocasiones su rival y fue a clases donde llegó con solo dos minutos de retraso aunque tuvo la buena suerte de que la clase no había comenzado ni siquiera el docente designado no había hecho acto de presencia.

.

.

.

Candy estaba en su dormitorio usando ropas oscuras que hacían pensar a la vista que fuera un temible ninja o posiblemente un peligroso jihadista. La joven lanzó un garfio anexo a una fuerte soga a una de las ramas de los árboles, dio en el blanco ya que la rama era fuerte. La ahora ninja pecosa miraba por todos lados procurando no ser descubierta mientras su amigo peludo, el siempre incondicional Clin asentía prometiendo que vigilaría la habitación o ver la guardia de monjas que rondaba a las afueras del lugar.

La chica en cuestión se lanzó de volada con la cuerda en dirección a uno de los cuartos del conjunto residencial masculino, aterrizó dándose de culo contra el suelo pero ahí no paraba su trayecto, la pecosa ninja nuevamente usó la cuerda y voló ésta al balcón de al lado donde fácilmente podía reconocer algunos elementos como un poster del Manchester United y una banderilla de la selección inglesa de futbol reflejados por instancias en el vidrio de la enorme ventana y parte del pulcro suelo del balcón

La joven pecosa dio un gran salto ninja al cuarto donde efectivamente era el cuarto del chico rebelde inglés sensación del San Pablo, Terry Grandchester, de tercer año. La joven entró al cuarto donde concurrió anteriormente y muchas veces, pero no estaba el joven de cabellera larga.

Miraba que en el suelo estaba un manga de Bleach, por la portada juzgaría que Terry estaba en el arco final donde toda la serie se hizo mierda más con ese polémico final de porquería del cual no se quiere hablar por el momento, sino en otro.

(Nota: La saga final de Bleach como la batalla final contra Ywach es un total desastre, y queríamos Ichiruki y no Ichihime… Aunque tampoco no estaría mal que Ichigo dejara semillas en la hermosura que es Orihime, XD)

Volviendo a la historia presente, Candy veía que estaba una consola Xbox One en la cama conectado a un televisor, controles sobre la cama a medias y varios cartuchos de juego… De pronto vio alguno que estaba entre esos juegos y parecía reconocerlo en cualquier parte, era uno de los Remakes de los primeros Resident Evil y aparte Nemesis estaba en la portada.

Un silbido se había escuchado, era el joven de cabellera larga castaña que estaba saliendo con una camiseta blanca con el escudo del Real Madrid, era la famosa 23 que usó Beckham en esos viejos tiempos donde el conjunto merengue era el terror del planeta, una sudadera deportiva negra con el logo del viejo Adidas aunque un poco abajo mostrando la parte inicial de lo que podrían ser sus boxers que tenían escrito en negrilla sobre el cintillo blanco Badboy.

La joven pecosa mientras tanto decidió cerrar las ventanas y la cortina del aposento de su Seme, el inglés en cuestión caminó hacia ella la cual estaba con su tierna sonrisa mientras chocaba un puño contra el pecho de forma amigable, era un bro fist especial entre ambos.

-Muchas gracias T-Rex, realmente me salvaste de la buena, te debo una- Sonrió en grande mientras el joven decidió arrinconarla contra la pared mientras un abrazo sofocaba su nuca, se estaban besando con locura apretándose entre ellos, una rodilla en la entrepierna y unas manos rozando sus pectorales marcados.

Ahora una mano aprisionaba su muñeca izquerda mientras la otra tomaba la mejilla derecha de la rubia de ojos verdes, la chica sentía que se estaba sofocando ante esos roces a lo cual se separó para respirar lo mismo que el rebelde inglés, ambos estaban conectados por un pequeño hilo de saliva, el joven inglés en menos de nada aprovechó para quitarle el uniforme ninja.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Apartó las manos de su seme para luego quitarse ella misma el uniforme shinobi

-Te ayudé a lo grande- Su dedo índice levantaba como acariciaba su mentón mientras unos azules profundos miraban a sus esmeraldas con total hambre junto a una mirada maliciosa- Entonces Tarzán Pecosa, ¿No debería obtener alguna recompensa?

La chica entendía a lo que se refería su novio, suspiró y decidió despojarse del pantalón holgado de su uniforme como de los guantes y el calzado dejándose ver que estaba en la misma camiseta blanca con franjas rojas y su nombre escrito en katakana, pantalón deportivo rojo con franjas blancas y unas medias blancas puras, era el uniforme de educación física del colegio San Pablo.

Terry la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia su cama decorada con un logo de los Beatles, la joven estaba tirada bocarriba mientras su camiseta estaba subida pero solo mostrando un poco de su vientre, perfecto, estaba en una posición bien colocada como a él le gustaba. Aprovechó para bajarle el pantalón… Lo sabía, su suposición dio en el punto correcto, la joven usaba esa especie de braga apretada remarcando su zona G… Sin duda alguna la tipa se veía violable y sacaba conclusiones.

En serio, ¿Cómo esa pecosa amante del parkour como en ocasiones del basketball, beisbol, futbol y en ocasiones deportes de contacto pudiera lucir tan erótica si ni siquiera intentarlo? ¿Qué haría ella si alguien más que él viniera a ayudarla en clase de educación física? ¿No tenía sentido en que ella estuviese peligro?... Posiblemente se encontraría con Neal y sus secuaces en esas fachas y claro posteriormente esa bola de bastardos haría de las suyas…

Una sonrisa malvada y unos ojos de deseo se reflejaban en el rostro del badboy inglés

-Prepárate mi Uke Pecosa- Apretó un puño haciendo que la pobre se asustara estilo anime ya que veía que en ese puño se dibujaba una gran vena roja y el rostro estaba cubierto de negro y unos ojos rojos brillaban, pareciera como si el chamuco se hubiese apoderado del galán inglés

-¡Terry! ¿Qué hice para enojarte tanto?... Por cierto, estás loco- El joven se subió a la cama mientras aprisionaba la muñeca derecha y la otra mano hurgaba dentro de su camiseta exactamente haciendo contacto con el seno izquierdo, era suave y blando el contacto, era como mover un bollo o una pequeña onigiri, Candy obviamente estaba roja y asustada ante ese tacto desesperado de su novio inglés

-Terry… ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

-Déjame verte y tocarte, Uke pecosa

-¿Otra vez en tu cuarto?- Una vena roja se dibujó en su rostro e hizo un tierno puchero de completo enojo- En serio, ya llevamos todo un mes teniendo sexo, ¿Acaso sigues queriendo más?

-Seguro, por qué no. Llegué bastante lejos con mi manera de ayudarte

-Huy sí, como no- Era insoprtable tener uno que otro momento con él, era cansino terminar cogiendo como conejos en su madriguera una y otra vez pero no tenía otra opción que ceder ante los deseos de su inglés o en ocasiones a sus fetiches (No se preocupen, el tipo no es un enfermo de la cabeza, solo es un celoso medio posesivo XD)

La pobre pecosa estaba con las mejillas infladas y una notable vena roja en su sien, para dar comienzo y complacer a su estúpido novio tuvo que subirse la camiseta dando a conocer que estaba usando el bañador negro de natación, dicha prenda remarcaba todo de ella desde su busto hasta su intimidad notando que no tenía alguna ropa interior… Era uno de tantos gustos del lujurioso chico inglés.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo como esto?- Gruñó hasta que unos dedos desinflaron esos cachetes para luego una mano tenía un móvil haciendo un flash al tomar esa escena

-Que erótica te ves mi Uke Pecosa- Se rió bajito mientras guardaba su foto en su galería personal- Con solo una mirada puedo decir que estás disfrutando esto y ese bañador que llevas es sorprendentemente lindo, yo diría que te ves muy sexy con eso puesto

-¡Eres un maldito!- Le gritó enojada estilo anime- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas?! ¡Absolutamente no me gusta!

La joven pecosa tuvo que bajarse el bañador hasta la mitad del torso dejando ver sus pechos, debía admitir que esas apretadas prendas junto con su ropa deportiva y el uniforme ninja la hacían sentir algo acalorada como si algo apretara su cuerpo y empezara a empaparse como si estuviese en un horno de alta temperatura… Ahora entendía que lo ajustado suele quedar caliente a quién la usa.

No podía creer que realmente estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas ni mucho menos asentir a los fetiches sutiles y decentes de ese sujeto, comenzó a frotarse y moverse el pecho derecho mientras su mano derecha acariciaba y frotaba su núcleo de mujer, dentro de poco su lado lascivo se iba a desencadenar en cualquier momento pero tenía que evitarlo, pasara lo que pasara, no puedo dejar que ese maldito malcriado la escuchara, tenía que mantener la voz baja.

-Uke pecosa…- Decía cantarín el inglés mientras estaba acostado bocabajo mirando como si fuera un niño curioso el movimiento de la mano derecha sobre la intimidad la cual se notaba que estaba dura y lista para ser taladrada- Parece que te estás divirtiendo, ¿Te sientes bien?

La respuesta de la joven pecosa era un pequeño gesto de enojo y unas venas en su cabeza lo que hizo que nuestro rebelde favorito se echara a reír bajito pues no era un secreto que cuando Candy se enfadara se le resaltaban sus pecas.

-Ahora, muéstrame tu lugar especial

-¡…!- La rubia pecosa quedó sin habla al oír las palabras de su novio quedó roja y su voz se apagó, luego estaba como olla de presión sintiendo como Terry haciendo una carita graciosa jugaba como toqueteaba con su dedo su entrada la cual comenzaba a mojarse y claro el detonante para que el joven se le aumentaran las ganas de hacer de las suyas con la pecosa

-Idiota- Refunfuñó la pecosa que sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó la braga y abrió su flor de carne, con un claro enfado en su rostro dijo- Esto es suficiente, ¿Verdad?

El chico quedó anodadado al ver como de esa entrada carnosa salían algunos fluidos llegando a la conclusión que él no era el único urgido esta noche, sin lugar a dudas era muy bonita esa entrada… Sin lugar a dudas quería tirarse a esa rubia tonta más que nadie.

-Se ve tan bonito, realmente es hermoso, Uke Pecosa- En menos de nada el joven se relamió los labios con tal de probar la concha de su pecosa la cual cayó ante un estremecimiento repentino cuando la boca del joven devoraba su flor, mientras tanto el inglés estaba disfrutando al máximo los fluidos de su uke, asombroso devorar y comer esos petalos de carne, hasta con la lengua excavaba su interior mojado y apretado, sin lugar a dudas se sentía asombroso y muy bien.

Su vagina era preciosa, el movimiento frenético de su lengua le hacía sentir bien a la pecosa la cual se puso a temblar y chillar, apartó por un momento la cara del muchacho mentras expresaba algo de timidez y temor, como si quisiera hacerle una petición

-¿Qué pasa Uke pecosa? Vamos, te estás mojando aquí, debe ser de mí tocarlo así y eso

-Terry… Yo…- Miraba a todos lados y luego miraba a los ojos azules de su galán- Es raro cuando dices cosas así... No es que lo odie... Tú intimidas a veces y…- Apretaba los dientes y estaba con una mirada llena de enfado, era como "Hazme caso o te mataré"

-Pero es que eso no es suficiente… Quiero que me metas algo

El joven no tuvo más opción que bajarse la parte delantera de sus pantalones dejando expuesto su miembro erecto y las bolas, la pecosa respiró contando hasta y se dispuso a lo que los españoles llaman "Chuparle la polla", aunque antes sostuvo el miembro para lamer su superficie de abajo y arriba para comprobar si tenía un buen tamaño y procedió a introducir su grosor en su boca sintiendo el palpito como si tuviera propia hasta que sintió algo vizcoso como caliente y al sacar la estaca de carne tuvo que tragarlo de golpe.

La joven se posicionó con las piernas abiertas mientras sostenía su entrada esperando lo siguiente a lo que el rebelde inglés se introdujo dentro de ella despacio y lento sintiendo como la entrada de la joven era apretada pero fácil para dar algo de acceso.

En menos de nada las embestidas fueron lentas como sutiles, Candy clavaba sus manos a las sabanas como si éstas fueran su salvación ante la hoguera que sentía en su cerebro al recibir las constantes estocadas del inglés en su interior, esa sensación entrelazada entre ambos era simplemente increíble, ambos se sentían muy bien.

Terry sentía como el interior de Candy lo aprisionaba y succionaba cada grano de energía que habitaba en él y aparte perdía el control de sus caderas chocando hasta dar paso al utero mientras que ella sentía que estaba yéndose al infierno aferrándose a la fornida espalda del inglés como por el intenso olor del melocotón masculino, se sentía muy bien, se sentía a morir ante las apuñaladas en sus carnes, usó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rebelde inglés con tal aferrarlo más a su interior, como si evitara que se fuera sintiendo más el duro flote entre ambos hasta llegar al final.

Ambos estaban locos, quizás fornicaban pero por la forma en que lo hacían pareciera que fueran animales salvajes en pleno acto de procreación con su respiración agitada, sus bocanadas de aire, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor y el intenso olor entre fresas y melocotón. Ninguno de ellos estaba empecinados en no rendirse ni perder entre ellos, Terry estaba dispuesto a vencer a su Uke pecosa mientras que Candy no quedar mal en los gustos de su seme.

Luego de varios minutos aunque más pareciera que se habían tardado la vida eterna, ambos ya estaban al tope de sus límites, Candy se sentía como una bomba a punto de estallar mientras Terry ya estaba como un reactor que explotaría en cualquier momento, ambos en un grito sonoro con mínima diferencia de segundos ya estaban hechos cenizas, el joven inglés expulsaba sus llamas mientras la rubia pecosa se sentía bañarse en las llamas del Averno recibiendo esas últimas en su ser.

Y luego de eso siguieron durante dos horas más hasta que una vez la chica ninja volvió dándose de culo contra el suelo y echarse a dormir debido al agotador momento de pasión que tuvieron pero tuvo la triste desgracia de levantarse dos horas más tarde como en llegar de esa manera a clases… Posiblemente se vengaría de ese maldito bastardo y todo por ceder a sus tontos, sutiles y decentes fetiches.


End file.
